1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a children's activity playset and more particularly to a playset using a malleable material such as clay.
2. Background Art
Toy vehicles or cars have long been popular playthings. Clay and other malleable materials have been used both for entertaining and educational activities for children as well as in adult endeavors such as the making of new automobile styling models. Although children may well find it enjoyable and perhaps educational to emulate such adult activities, they often do not have the necessary dexterity and talent to create an aesthetically pleasing three dimensional model from a malleable material. Molds have been provided in the prior art, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,968 for facilitating the creation of three dimensional models using malleable materials. Nevertheless, there remains a need for a children's activity playset that permits a child to build a model of a vehicle with some individual creativity out of a malleable material such as clay and it would also be desirable if the child could then play with the finished product.